Soundtrack of Love
by Agent66
Summary: Starting on the Mayhem boards, this a lil sumthin' for you BobDot fans UPDATED 805 nervous laugh Everything is explained inside the last chapter! Swear! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Intro

Hey People! Yeah, I know. Waaaaaay long time no write, but I've finally decided to get this little baby up. If you don't know about this fic, it's called "Songs of Love" and it's for all you Bob/Dot fans out there. I was listening to the new Sugar Ray cd and for some reason, every song just spoke to me about Bob and Dot and what they're going through after the whole My two Bobs and Megabyte thing. So I decided to write these feelings down.   
  
Just so I don't have to write all this in the ficlets, I'll tell you what's up with each song. The first chapter is called "Ours" which is from Sugar Ray's self titled cd. I immediately thought of the whole Dot and two Bobs thing as I listened for the first time. As you read the lyrics and story, hopefully you'll get the idea.  
  
The second chap/song is called "Chasing You Around" from the new cd, In the Pursuit of Leisure and is followed by "Answer the Phone" from the self titled cd. These two are tied together as Bob tries to get Dot to speak to him in the aftermath of discovering Megabyte's deception.  
  
The fourth chapter/song is entitled "Photograph of You" from the new cd. This is just sad, I'll admit. Even listening to it, I start to cry. Not an easy feat, folks.  
  
The fifth song is called, "Can't Start Loving You", also from the new cd. I think this perfectly describes both Bob and Dot's feelings about their current situation. The line "Even though you want me to/too" I think fits to both the lines for Bob and Dot. You'll see when I get it up.  
  
The sixth song is called, "Waiting" from the self titled. I actually took this from the story, "Trading Spaces" and this chapter will be based on that. So if you haven't read it, you really should or you'll be confused. Also, you should review too. Cause, well I ask, no no. BEG you to review. I like reviews. :)  
  
And finally...the last chapter is entitled, "Heaven" also from the new cd. I threw a little Matrix and AndrAIa in there (cause really. No story is complete without them) But no worries, this is a Bob/Dot story after all. lol  
  
Lastly, you guys no the dealio. I so do not own Reboot or the charaters featured in this story. They belong to Mainframe Entertainment. All songs used in this story belong to Sugar Ray. No money is being made. Believe me, people, if I did...no student loan pay back for me! ha ha ha!  



	2. Ours

**Soundtrack of Love******

_Ours_   
__ __

_She was your woman, but she was my girl_   
_One on one, the queen of two worlds_   
_She was your woman, but she was my girl_   
_That would make her ours, hmmmmm___

Megabyte stood, grinning as he looked at the screens in front of him. He couldn't believe how easy it had been, to take the Principal Office this time. If he had known all he had to was convince Mrs. Matrix of his...heh...love, then he would've done this hours ago. Presently, she was leaning against the wall of one corridor, probably realizing how wrong she had been. 

The virus chuckled. Too easy... 

_I met a girl, she had another_   
_But I didn't know___

When he had walked from that portal, being followed by the surfer, a plan had quickly come to mind. Being in the Web, he had missed out on the budding romance between the guardian and the leader of the system. But he was going to nip that in bud right quick.He remembered that celebration party after they had defeated Daemon, 

_The music was hella bangin'_   
_On the stereo___

The others tried to fill him on what had been happening, while the guardian recovered in the medical ward. Megabyte laughed again. You would think Dot Matrix would've been by his side, but no. She had been there with them, trying to figure out what was going on. He did his best to smile at her, make her feel the way she felt around the_ other _Bob. It really was just that easy. Seconds, cycles later, he had asked her to be his bride, knowing full well she had asked Bob the same question earlier. 

_Latte later, she say said_   
_Grabbed me by the hands, much respect_   
_Bounce to bounce, I came with what I came to get___

After that, the system had been his. Or almost._ Confounded guardian_, he thought. He had almost won. He had been on the verge of marrying the Command.Com of Mainframe, when the blue sprite came storming in via a portal. Megabyte guessed his own fury got the better of him and he hit the guardian, almost sure Mrs. Matrix would stop the wedding. But to his surprise and utter delight, she came back to him and sent the hagged sprite away. 

_She was your woman, but she was my girl_   
_One on one, the queen of two worlds_   
_She was your woman, but she was my girl_   
_And that would make her ours, hmmmmm___

The virus turned his attention to the struggling boy to his right and smiled. He then turned back to look at the other screen, that showed the guardian and renegade walking aimlessly. He could see the stress and perhaps pain on the guardian's face. It did his heart good to see that. Even if the original plan hadn't work, this was. Even if they came and destroyed him, knowing that he had completely ruined the lives of the guardian and commander, it would all be worth it. 

_She was your woman, but she was my girl,_

Dot leaned back against a wall, eyes closed, brimming with tears. How could she have possibly screwed this up? This was going to be the start of everything she had hoped for, everything she had imagined, everything she had planned. But like always, life had its way of coming and ruining everything for. 

_One on one, the queen of two worlds___

Things were already tough with the arrival of Daemon and planning for that. Things couldn't possibly get any weirder. Hack and Slash on the side of good, two Enzo Matrixes, and now two Bobs. What a freakish love triangle she was in. 

_That would make her ours, hmmmm___

_Dark blue sky, over deep waters_   
_You're drowning in a world of blue___

She surprised herself when a small cry came from her lips. Hack and Slash, as usual, argued over who had made her upset and why she was upset and basically running down the entire episode all over again. How could she not have seen this? Why couldn't she see the real Bob before it was too late? 

_Never took the time to seperate the two,_   
_Both of them going crazy over you.___

She had to admit, it was almost flattering having both of them fight over her. But it came with a price. Divided loyalities that had cost her a wedding, her soul mate, and now her system. Sorry wouldn't begin to make up for what she had done. 

_One's your lover, the other's your man_   
_Put them together, they wouldn't understand.___

Bob and Matrix had slowed their pace, once Megabyte had effectively shut off from the main hallway. Neither had been through alternate hallways, so now they were coming lost. Twice Bob had steered them into a dead end, the guardian not caring all that much. Now that there was silence, his mind couldn't help but drift to Dot, then Megabyte, then...that wedding. What was supposed to be his wedding to the beautiful sprite. He had done everything he could think of for Dot, everyting. He had nearly deleted, _twice_, in order to have her in his life and for what? When he had given her to who he thought was the real Bob...__

_She's mine, but you can have her.___

Suddenly, a vidwindow popped up front of them, Megabyte smiling happily. "Searching for a way out, are we?" he asked, chuckling. "You'll find that I control every aspect of this building. There is no escape this time." 

Matrix's hand hovered over his gun, wanting the opportunity to finish what he should've. 

"As for Mrs. Matrix..." he smiled again, licking his lips slightly. "I'm sure she's fine. Shame about our wedding." he continued, shaking his head regrettably. Looking up at the guardian with a sick, perverse smile, he added, "I'm sure the wedding night would've been fun." 

Both Bob and Matrix lunged for the virus, who closed the connection, laughing loudly as he watched the two in pleasure. 

_She's yours, I already had her.___

Bob turned away, as Matrix hit the walls repeatedly, cursing Megabyte as loud as he could. The guardian's anger quickly turned to hurt, uunable to stop the events that were now happening. 

_She was your woman, but she was my girl_   
_One on one, the queen of two worlds___

He fell back against the wall, sliding down it and hiding his face in his hands. He knew, had known at the wedding, he had lost her for good. Despite knowing the whole thing had been a trick, he knew Dot, she couldn't look at him now and see the person she loved, only the reminder of a sick joke pulled by some virus. 

_She was your woman, but she was my girl___

Megabyte chuckled once more, knowing he had won. If they took him, destroyed him, he still had won... 

_One on one, the queen of two worlds___

Dot tried to calm herself, tried to get back to the mission at hand and that was to find everyone. But to do that, she needed to be calm, but thinking about finding everyone meant running into Bob at some point. She couldn't even look at him, more less talk to him. 

_She was your woman, but she was my girl_   
_That would make her ours (she was your woman, but she was my girl)___

Bob hadn't cried since he was a baby...no, he had cried recently. When Megabyte returned, when he knew Dot was in love with _him _and not... 

_Ours (one on one, the queen of two worlds)_   
_She's ours___

Megabyte couldn't help but get an ironic smile across his face. Surely Mrs. Matrix wouldn't do anything him. After all, they had almost been married. 

_She's ours___

The virus and the guardian now had something in common... 

_Ours___

They shared a sprite... 

_She was your woman, but she was my girl_   
_One on one, the queen of two worlds_   
_She was your woman, but she was my girl___

Megabyte chuckled again. 

_And that would make her ours. Hmmmm._


	3. Answer the Phone

** Soundtrack of Love**  
  
_Answer the Phone  
  
__  
_

Bob paced back and forth in his bedroom, sighing every time he heard the busy signal on the other line. He quickly closed the vidwindow and sat on his bed and sighed again. He'd been trying to get in touch with Dot since the whole Megabyte thing, but he couldn't reach her. She was either gone or the line was busy.  
  
_We're on this rollercoaster ride  
Hold on, I'll stay here by your side  
  
_No matter how many times he tried to tell her he'd be there for her, she was pushing him away again. She was really taking the heat for what had happened and though he did slightly blame her, his love for her outweighed that.  
  
_We head up to the sky,  
Then we slide back down.  
  
_It seemed like an ironic twist. Every time they got closer, something pulled them apart and they'd be back at the starting line all over again. This constant back and forth was starting to weigh on his nerves.  
  
_Upside down, trying to figure out  
Not sure if we could work it out  
  
_What did she want from him? He had been lost in the Web and had fought to come back to her. He had gone against a super virus who wanted him to destroy the Net. He had nearly deleted, with the merge from Glitch and then exerting his powers under Daemon. Things seemed to be going well, until that spammed virus stepped from the portal, looking like him.  
  
_I wanna be alone  
But you feel like home._  
  
Bob brought up another window and tried calling Dot again. Again, he got a busy signal. Sighing in frustration, he fell back on the bed, leaving the window to blink, LINE IN USE, in bright red letters.  
  
_Answer the phone  
I know you're at home  
I wanna get you alone  
And do it again, do it again._  
  
Bob closed the window and laid back down. That kiss on the Principal Office had meant something to him. He had just figured it meant something to her as well. Maybe it didn't, but then...she asked him to marry her. He thought that had meant something too. He should've seen it from the beginning...  
  
_The signals are a flashing red_  
  
He should've seen the signs, but he was so weak from Daemon and...the fact that Dot seemed to want him more just made him sick. He had loved her for so long and she had obviously changed her mind about him. The time he was gone had turned her heart from him, but the kiss renewed them. Or so he thought.  
  
But now, things were very wrong. Megabyte was back and could be anyone at this point. Dot couldn't look at him, not when he looked like the very guardian she wanted.  
  
_It doesn't matter what was said_  
  
Bob closed his eyes, everything he had ever wanted was crumbling around him.  
  
_This bed is much too big without me and you._  
  
Bob shook his head, trying to keep from crying. He was out of options at this point. He didn't know what Dot needed in order to make her understand that he needed her, wanted her.  
  
_This all seems so ridiculous  
Why can't we just get over this?  
Don't make me say the obvious  
Without you..._  
  
Sitting up, he tried her line again. This time, it rang. And rang. And rang and rang and rang. Bob screamed in frustration. "Answer your spammed phone!"  
  
_Answer the phone  
I know you're at home  
I wanna get you alone  
And do it again, do it again._  
  
He sat watching the vidwindow. NO ANSWER. He sighed. "Dot, I know you're home." he said. "Dot, please talk to me. I'm going random over here!"  
  
_I practiced all my lines  
To a telephone  
While you were sleeping_  
  
"Dot, please." he pleaded. "Why won't you talk to me? Even see me. I thought we've been over this."  
  
_I practiced all my lines  
To a telephone  
While you were sleeping_  
  
"I love you." he said quietly. "I love you, Dot. I can't lose you, not again, especially not to...him. There was a time when you could trust me, Dot. Has all that really changed?"  
  
_I praticed all my lines  
To a telephone  
While you were sleeping_  
  
Bob looked at the window, sighing. He was talking to no one. Dot wasn't there or just wasn't answering. Probably knew it was him and she wasn't answering.  
  
_Answer the phone  
I know that you're home  
I wanna get you alone  
And do it again, do it again_  
  
The guardian closed the connection. Maybe this was the end. Perhaps he hadn't seen things clearly from the start. Maybe he and Dot _weren't _meant to be together. it would take some time to get use to, but perhaps he wasn't meant to be the sprite in Dot's life.  


  



	4. Chasing You Around

**"Soundtrack of Love"  
  
**_Chasing You Around  
  
_

  
  
  
A bright new second was approaching the small system of Mainframe. It seemed after the restart, the mornings were more beautiful than the last. But even after the return of the virus Megabyte, mornings were still gorgeous. The return of the virus put the city on alert, but it hardly dampened the spirits of its residents. Well...at least the binome residents. Several sprites weren't as happy. For one blue sprite, the dying blare of his alarm did nothing to move him from his state.  
  
_I woke up late again this morning  
It's just another morning lying there for me_  
  
The city's guardian, also known as Bob, let out a deep, troubling sigh. He turned his head to look at his clock again. He was late, of course, this being the third time that cycle. Like he cared. He had been up all night, making one vid call after another to the Command.Com and every time, he was met with the annoying sound of either more ringing or buzzing that meant she was on another call. It was driving him random.   
  
She was ignoring him.  
  
_In your mind you're always running  
Keep on running_

_Run away from me  
  
_He wasn't basic. Of course she was avoiding him. Had been ever since the incident in the Principal Office. And no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't give him the time of second. He had been calling for seconds now, to be met with nothing. Well, today he wasn't having it. He _was_ going to talk to her.  
  
That very second.  
  
He just had to get up.   
  
So after a quick shower and a quick dress, Bob headed out for the P.O., the very place he knew her to be. Walking with purpose through the halls, Bob came to the war room and looked around. The occupied room really didn't pay him any mind, so he had to make himself known. "Where's Dot?"  
  
The room looked up and as one, shrugged. "We don't know, Bob." said one binome. "She hasn't been in today. Or at least, we haven't seen her in here."  
  
Okay.  
  
So Bob left and spend a great deal searching the Principal Office for his target. And coming up with nothing.  
  
_I spent all my time Chasing You Around  
It's that way now I found out for sure  
  
Well, that was a perfect waste of a millisecond_, Bob thought to himself, leaving the P.O. and standing out on the front steps. He looked out, knowing his next stop was the Diner. There were only two places Dot Matrix would be and he'd already eliminated one. With a grin on his face, he walked off.__

_Said you'd stay and make it better  
We'd be together, that's what you said to me  
  
_In this small system, the very sprite Bob was looking for was currently still lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had just finished listening to the many messages Bob had left her the previous night for the umpteenth time that morning. She just couldn't believe she had done what she had and even though Bob had tried apologising, saying it was his fault for not discovering Megabyte earlier, she knew it was hers.   
  
_But you left without a warning  
And now another morning is lying there for me  
  
_When Megabyte had sent him into the Web, all she could think about was how she wanted to tell him how much she loved him. And when he had come back and kissed her, she had been in heaven. _So why...why Dot_, she asked herself. _Why did you go and insist to people you were just friends? _She sighed. She didn't know why. She just had...what were they called? A panic attack. It was overwhelming. Instead of her celebrating with her loved ones, they were thrown back into another battle with a virus and then...  
  
She stopped herself. She was not going there again.  
  
Dot rolled over and hugged her pillow. She needed to think, to form some sort of plan to get things the way they had been before this terrible nightmare began.  
  
And she couldn't afford to have Bob interrupt her thoughts.

_I spend all my time, Chasing You Around  
Its that way now, I found out for sure  
  
_Bob wasn't sure how much he could take. Having stopped at the Diner, he was informed by Cecil that "madame has important business that she can't be taken away from." Not wanting to make Dot avoid him further, he took off and head towards Floating Point park to ease his processor. He was spending so much time running around after her, but when he thought about what he would say to win her back, he couldn't come up with anything new.  
  
_And every time that I try to get to you  
There's nothing I can say  
  
_He just couldn't understand why she felt the way she did. Well...he could, but...it didn't matter! He loved her, loved her so much and he wasn't willing to give her up.  
  
_We try, but it seems there's nothing left to do  
  
_Bob didn't care what had happened. He wanted to make a new start and he wouldn't do it without Dot. He just couldn't.  
  
_But I'll wait anyways  
  
_"No matter, Dot Matrix," he whispered into the air. "I'll wait for you to decide where we go from here."  
  
_Whatever it takes  
I'll make no mistakes now  
Whatever it takes now  
  
I spend all my time  
Chasing you Around_


	5. Photograph of you

**Hey party peoples! It's good to see the crew...White Crow, how's it goin? Melmuff, thanks so much for putting me on the authors to watch thing. That's so nice! Anywa, you guys know the deal. Tell EVERYBODY you know that I'm back and kinda recharged, but getting those shakes from Mike TV, thank you Michael. Anywa, enough of my talking! On with the next chap!  
**

**Soundtrack of Love  
**

_Photograph of You_

__

_Where are you goin'? _

_I never heard you say goodbye  
  
_Dot Matrix sat in her bed, rubbing her sore and tired temples, shaking herself from the nightmare she had just had. The more she hated. It wasn't a nightmare, really. It had happened. She remembered it clearly. They had been on that platform, waiting for Megabyte and Hexadecimal to do their job in ridding the system of the web creatures that had invaded. Then it happened. Megabyte had Bob in his hands and the young guardian was thrown inside that capsule and sent into the Web. Dot had wished she had said all the things she wanted to, then when he returned, she still couldn't say what she wanted.  
  
And then...this.  
  
_I know it's showin' _

_You tried your hardest not to cry  
_  
Dot remembered the look on his face, as she had chosen their enemy over the sprite she loved. Holding back any potential tears that could come, Dot looked over and saw a jpeg that had been taken two hours earlier, one she had taken herself.  
  
_I took a photograph of you  
  
_Getting out of bed, she slowly padded over to the jpeg. In it, Bob and Enzo stood, smiling, and standing in front of the Diner.  
  
_The innocence of just we two  
  
_The young command.com stared at the picture, remembering the happier times they had shared together, the innocence of those times, before the Web, before being lost to the games, before the horrors of Megaframe, before...everything. When she, Bob, and Enzo had been friends...been a team.  
  
_With his arm around all your life  
  
_The guardian stood with his arm around the young sprite, putting a weary smile on the woman's face. Her eyes settled on the handsome blue sprite, her throat constricting with emotion.  
  
_I think about you every day  
  
_Across the way, in a small apartment, the guardian known as Bob sat holding a jpeg in his hands. He had spent the last few seconds trying to get a hold of one Dot Matrix and having absolutely no luck. He needed to see her, to quell the thoughts he was having. Looking at the picture he held, he frowned. It was taken soon after Daemon's defeat, during a get together in the Diner. It showed him and the lovely Dot Matrix.  
  
Only it wasn't him.  
  
_I wonder what he said _

_How he got inside your head  
_  
The frown became a scowl as Bob remembered where _he _was during this grand celebration. He had been in the med unit recovering and he could clearly remember that the beautiful green sprite in that picture had never visited _him_ and looked so happy. The couple in the jpeg looked good together...they had looked together at their wedding as well.  
  
Only it wasn't him.  
  
_As I watched you walk a way up _

_Way up, way up  
_  
Bob shook his head and placed the picture down. He didn't know why he had it in the first place, all it did was drive him random about why he and Dot couldn't be together. And she wouldn't even let him see her or even talk to her.  
  
_And now you're going _

_No time to stop and say I tried _

_To easy knowin' _

_How hard your leaving feels inside_  
  
The blue guardian didn't understand anything anymore and unfortunately the best person who could, wouldn't talk to him. He chuckled, thinking that Hex would come in handy right about now. But she wasn't there and he'd have to handle this himself. It put a whole new spin on things. He had never had so much trouble with a girl before, but maybe it was because he was young then. But now that he was older, he figured things would be a little better. Not worse.  
  
He again glanced at the photo beside him.  
  
_I saw a photograph of you _

_The innocence of just we two_  
  
Bob stared at the green sprite in the jpeg.  
  
_I think about you every day_  
  
He loved her. Loved her so much, he wasn't willing to give her up. Not yet. Not ever. And tomorrow, he was going to do something about it.  
  
_I wonder what he said _

_How he got inside your head _

_As I watched you walk a way up _

_Way up, way up _


	6. Can't Start

**Hello, hello! So very sorry for the wait on this. I had school and work, but thank heavens, I am done. With school that is. So with that said, I'm about to get started on this chapter. As explained in the intro, out of all the songs I picked for this story, this one speaks the volumes, at least a little more powerfully than "Ours" I now present...  
**  
**Soundtrack of Love  
**  
_Can't Start_  
  
Bob sat atop the dome of the Principal Office, in the heart of Mainframe. It was night now and he had been there for the majority of the second, just sitting and thinking. There was a slight wind in the air, a rare occurrence in the small system, but the air seemed to be calming. Somewhat.  
  
_There's a real nice flow in the air tonight _

_Don't look down, I feel all right _

_Back to a time when it was so right with you  
_  
The blue guardian was back to where he had started, when he had first arrived in Mainframe and met the beautiful Dot Matrix. He thought about her at every waking nano and milli, wondering how she was, what she was doing...more importantly, if he could actually have a chance with her.  
  
_Seems so good on the night we met _

_I tried so hard, but I can't forget _

_So right...so wrong with you  
_  
He really had never been in love before, not until he met Dot. He had his crushes, that was true, but he felt differently towards Dot. He loved her. Truly loved her. And he would do anything for her, had done anything for her and even now, when she wouldn't talk to him, he would still do anything she asked.  
  
Anything.  
  
_And girl, I can't stop loving you (I can't start loving you baby) _

_No one got me over you (I can't start missing you baby) _

_Girl, I can't stop loving you (Don't wanna start loving you baby) _

_Even though you want, you want me too  
_  
Bob heaved a sigh. _A drive_, he thought. _A drive will do me good_. Standing, he headed down from the roof to get his car. Getting to the steps of the P.O., he saw his classic 262 and hopped in. He started the car, slightly surprised it even started, and took off. He had only been driving for a short time when his thoughts once again drifted to Dot. He saw her face, heard her voice...He only wanted to think of her.  
  
_Lost all night on the 405 _

_Review mirror I saw your eye _

_Voice on the radio was you_  
  
Landing his car in front of the Diner, he grinned when he saw a familiar group waiting for him.  
  
"I'm surprised you got that thing to start," replied Matrix, his arm slung around his girlfriend.  
  
"We've been lookin' for ya, Sugah," drawled Mouse, hand on her hip.  
  
Bob sighed. Matrix had AndrAIa, Mouse had Ray...the only other single sprite he knew was Enzo. And Phong, but he never really counted Phong. Everyone had someone, except for him...and Dot. "You've been looking for me?" he asked, after a bit.  
  
"Well yeah," the game sprite known as AndrAIa laughed. "We want you to hang out with us. We're worried about you."  
  
Bob grinned again. Mouse and Matrix had been extremely worried about him as of late, and certainly they had taken the blame for the deterioration of his relationship with Dot. His recent examination of things brought to him to the conclusion that, first and foremost, the true villain was Megabyte, but they hadn't been the most remarkable sprites either.  
  
The blue guardian was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost missed a suggestion he didn't want to partake in.  
  
"We were about to have dinner in the Diner. Wanna join us?"  
  
The Diner? But...Dot would be there, wouldn't she? Bob couldn't hide the shock on his face when he had heard it. It wasn't that he didn't want to come, just that...  
  
"We ain't takin' no for an answer, Honey." Mouse replied, grabbing Bob by the arm and dragging him inside.  
  
Sitting in their booth, the group ordered their dinner and settled down. Bob nodded at comments and laughed at jokes, not feeling the merriment, but knowing he needed to snap out of this funk he was in. The joyfulness died down a bit as familiar voices were heard coming from the other side of the room.  
  
Dot and Enzo had come from upstairs, Dot telling the small sprite about some chore he needed to do before bed. The speech he heard was quickly forgotten when he spotted the four sprites that occupied their favorite booth. He quickly ran over and greeted them, barely noticing Bob was still staring straight ahead, his eyes focused on one thing.  
  
Dot.  
  
"I know Dot's being a null, Bob," little Enzo replied.  
  
"Enzo!"  
  
"But she loves you like random, you know that, right?"  
  
"He's right, Sugah," Mouse added, a little more quietly than Matrix' younger counterpart.  
  
_I hear the talk from all the friends _

_I know, I saw, so don't pretend _

_We could ever feel that way again  
_  
For the nano, the two stared at one another before Dot ducked her head, hiding a blush that came to her face. She quickly headed over to her favorite work booth and immediately had five vid windows surrounding her.  
  
Bob could only watch, knowing it could be seconds before she'd leave her imposed sanctuary. But seeing her tonight...  
  
_And girl, I can't stop loving you  
_  
Dot stared at various screens in front of her, not really reading or analyzing anything. She could almost feel Bob's eyes on her and deleted her knowing he would anything for her. She loved him, of course she did, but she couldn't get over what Megabyte had done.  
  
_I can't start loving you, baby  
  
_Bob's attention was still on Dot, buried behind those spammed windows of hers. He was vaguely aware of the others talking to him about something, probably telling him that Dot still loved him and he shouldn't worry too much.  
  
_No one got me over you_  
  
Dot tried and hard as she could to get some work done, but it wasn't working. She had to put this entire thing behind her. She could not let Bob distract her anymore.  
  
_I can't start missing you, baby  
_  
That was it, it was enough. Bob couldn't take this anymore. He loved Dot, he loved her so very much.  
  
_I just can't stop loving you_  
  
Dot wiped a stray tear she didn't even know she had let go. She couldn't do this anymore.  
  
_Don't wanna start loving you, baby  
_  
The two sprites sat in their prospective booths, both feeling incredibly down and heartbroken. The whole situation wore on their processors and seemed to be bringing them down.  
  
_Even though you want, you want me to (I can't start loving you, baby)  
  
_It was settled. This would be settled and dealt with tomorrow.  
  
_Tomorrow...tomorrow, for you_  
  
The next second held an ominous, if not foreboding, feeling in the air. Both Bob and Dot had reached a conclusion to themselves on how they wanted this settled and they did want this settled. Without either knowing it, they had both come to a solution to the problem.  
  
_I watched the time moving half way round the world _

_I watched the time moving endless, girl _

_I watched the time, watched the time moving _

_But somehow I remember, I remember _

_You  
_  
Bob arrived at the Principal Office, didn't stop to say to anyone, and marched up to the door to Dot's office. Not bothering to knock, Bob walked in and saw Dot leaning against her desk, as though she had been waiting for him.  
  
There was silence as they stood, staring at each other.  
  
_Girl, I can't stop loving you _

_Even though you want me to_  
  
"Dot, I love you."  
  
_And girl, I can't stop loving you  
_  
"I know you do," she whispered. "But I can't start something. I just can't."  
  
_I can't start loving you baby  
_  
"Dot, I told you I'd wait for you." He insisted, taking a step towards her. "I still love you. I will always love you."

_No one got me over you (I can't start missing you, baby)  
_  
"Dot please," he begged this time. "Don't do this."  
  
_I just can't stop loving you (Don't wanna start loving you, baby)  
_  
"I know how you feel, Bob." She said, turning away from him.  
  
"And I know how you feel."  
  
_Even though you want, you want me to.  
  
I can't start loving you, baby  
_  
The two remained quiet, Bob watching Dot try and keep herself from crying. Dot, leaning on the desk, head turned from Bob's in order not to see the hurt she knew was still there.  
  
_Even though you want, you want me too  
  
Tomorrow...tomorrow, for you.  
_

And that's that. Wow...well, tell me what you guys think. If anyone wants to know the full blown thoughts about this whole thing, send an email to ScoobyDoo2001yahoo.com and I'll tell you thoughts on the whole Bob/Dot affair or leave a message in reviews. Thank ya!  
  
Only two more chapters left!


	7. Waiting

**Hey everyone. Very sorry for the lapse in updating this. I went on vacation for my birthday and was planning on getting this chapter out while there, but ended up not. Which is sad, cause it was on the to-do list. Well, anyway, first and foremost, here's a big thanks to my reviewers. I'm glad you guys are liking this and thank for that reviewer who emailed me on my stance on the Bob/Dot thing. Hopefully I made some semblance of sense at 3 in the morning. LOL Anyway, still goes for everyone else, if you wanna know my stance, just email me and I'll give it to ya.  
**  
**Now a word about this chapter. This chapter will be closely tied into another story, "Trading Spaces" I actually used the chorus of this next song as an opening for the second chapter. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do as I probably won't go into much detail about it. Think of this as an interlude between the first chapter and the second, taking place after Bob has left for the Super Computer.  
**

** Soundtrack of Love**

_Waiting  
_

**_Waiting for the night to start, waiting for the night to change your ways  
_**  
The hustle and bustle of the Super Computer had begun only a few nanos ago, but it seemed as though the large system and hub of the Net had been at this for seconds. For a tenant sitting alone in his room, the second seemed like a good one. One where he could go outside into the sun and relax; Forget all of his troubles of late. He couldn't recall what second this was, only that another one had passed while he had sat there in his room. He looked out the window, a piece of him wanting to go out and have a zip.  
  
_There are days missing from my week again _

_And there's not a cloud in the sky _

_But the view from the Hollywood Roosevelt _

_Makes me feel like I can fly  
_  
The sprite known as Bob had returned to his initiation place, the Super Computer. He had left the small system of Mainframe in order to..."get away" is what he had told some friends. And indeed, he needed a change of scenery. He needed to be...away...for some time, try to set things in perspective.  
  
There was another reason he had left Mainframe. It was because of...her. The newly appointed Command.Com of the system. Bob had tried as best he could, to make things right with one Dot Matrix and he had found that he either wasn't trying hard enough or that his trying wasn't enough. All he knew was that something had happened while he had been staying in her apartment and it was good. Yes, he had been tricked there by her brothers he honestly couldn't believe they had gone that far, but more than ever, he couldn't believe it actually might have worked but when it was all over, he couldn't help but feel bad that the plan hadn't worked. And it was going so well.  
  
Running a hand through his messy hair, Bob sighed. He probably should say sorry to the boys, he hadn't exactly left them in happy spirits. Again he sighed. He'd only been here for perhaps a cycle and already he missed Mainframe. Hell, he had missed Mainframe before he had even left.  
  
_I should maybe make some apologizes _

_And I probably should fix my hair _

_But I might just stay another night _

_If my credit card is still down there  
_  
Falling back on the bed he had been sitting on, Bob stared at the ceiling, hands behind his head. He had hoped being away from everything would help him clear his head. Unfortunately, all it did was make it painfully obvious that the blue guardian missed his friends...his family...in his adoptive home.  
  
_Oh yeah, all right _

_I feel like a hundred million dollars tonight  
_  
Meanwhile, in the very system our guardian was thinking of, the sprite known as Dot Matrix sat in her office in the Mainframe Principal Office. After saying goodbye to their guardian that fateful second, Dot had been holed up in the room. She told people she was way behind in reports and the like, but of course no one really believed her.  
  
Even Dot didn't believe herself.  
  
Well, about the reports, among other things.  
  
So now Dot sat in her chair, eyes glued to a status report on the Diner, her eyes trying to read all the numbers and stats, but she hadn't read one word since she had opened the vid window. Her mind kept going back to the second Bob left for the Super Computer, more importantly, it strayed back to the little "plan" her brothers and AndrAIa had cooked up though the game sprite had repeatedly told her it hadn't been her idea. She had merely been an accessory and how it nearly worked.  
  
If not for Dot herself.  
  
It had taken her a while, but she had figured out their little rouse and had doused it out like water to a fire. If this had come to her attention earlier, it wouldn't have been so hard, but they had...been together...and though it had been great heavenly was the word it made getting him out of the apartment that much more difficult, especially when she didn't want him to leave.  
  
_So why did you press the matter?_ She thought.  
  
_I knew you were the one _

_But I kept you waiting _

_Kept you waiting, anticipating _

_Now I'm waiting for you  
_  
She had said no to the attempts to get her out of that office. Mouse, Matrix, and AndrAIa had taken to actually kidnapping the young business directory one night, saying she needed to get air.  
  
_I think I'll go and see my friends tonight _

_Who live just a little bit up Crescent Heights _

_And sometimes we stay out all night _

_Feels like there's nothing that we can't do  
_  
"I'm starting to think you're a vampire." Matrix had joked.  
  
Dot admitted, she had a good time. They had stayed out until late that night, something Dot after a few drinks had laughed out, then immediately felt guilty, then went back to laughing about it. She couldn't remember all of what happened, but Mouse had told her she had broken down in a drunken stupor, admitting what she had done was ridiculous, to say the least, but insisted that Bob hated her now.  
  
Which of course, was further from the truth.  
  
Bob was head over heels for her.  
  
Speaking of which, said sprite still laid on his bed in his room, remembering her look of hurt as he said goodbye.  
  
_I'm never really sure that I'll ever change _

_But if it makes you happy, then I will lie _

_She looked at me and softly said, _

_"I'm gonna love you til the day I die."  
  
_She should've said she loved him.  
  
But would that have stopped him from leaving?  
  
Dot wasn't sure, but she hoped it might have. As it stood, he'd been gone for a while and she missed him terribly, but she knew it was pointless by now.  
  
She had lost him for good.  
  
_Oh yeah, all right _

_I feel like a hundred million dollars tonight  
  
_She missed him. She loved him, more than anything, and she had lost him.  
  
All's fair in love and war, right?  
  
So why didn't this feel so fair?  
  
_I knew you were the one _

_But I kept you waiting, _

_Kept you waiting, anticipating _

_Now I'm waiting for you  
_  
"Ugh!" Dot exclaimed, closing the vid window she had been staring at. Another second, another vid window excuse, another attempt at forgetting the one sprite she needed here with her. She could hear Bob in her head, telling her to live life and go out and play.  
  
_I miss the things you told me  
  
_Bob sat on the window sill, looking out among the busy passer-bys.  
  
_I'll be waiting for you_  
  
It was seconds like these that he needed Dot more than ever. She always knew how to cheer him up.  
  
_I wish that you would hold me _

_I'll be waiting for you  
_  
It was seconds like these that she needed Bob more than ever. He always could cheer her up.  
  
_If you decide to change your mind _

_I'll be waiting for you  
_  
Bob shook his head, angrily, and stood from his perch. He couldn't take any more of this. He needed to see her, but with her. He looked around and saw the postcard he was going to send and read it over. He quickly sent a vid over to Turbo to tell him he would be leaving and he'd get his stuff at some point.  
  
_I miss the things you told me _

_I'll be waiting for you  
_  
He gathered his card and headed straight for Mainframe.  
  
_I'll be waiting there for you  
_  
Dot meanwhile, sat lost in thought, when a voice cleared its throat, causing her to jump. "Yes?"  
  
"Delivery, Miss Matrix." The voice replied.  
  
She took the card in her hands. A postcard from Bob. Great.  
  
_I keep waiting, anticipating _

_You  
_  
****

**And that's it for that. It's rather long as you can see. The next chapter will be as well, as we conclude the Soundtrack of Love with the song, "Heaven" Don't forget to click the little button that says "submit review" cause you know how I love hearing from ya! **


	8. Heaven

A/N – Wow. I am extremely sorry for letting this thing lapse into a coma. I have some big excuses, but let's just say that life happened and it took my focus away from just about everything. But…today seems to be a good day to get back into the habit. I have all four seasons of RB now, so I can get inspiration when I need it.

A lot of things are gonna happen. I'm in a hiatus from the Star Wars fics for this month at least and I got back aboard the RB wagon train. Tons of things coming up, let me tell you. My mind has been going like a mile a nano, you know, just thinking of stuff. Let me give you a heads up on what the hopeful plan is: I'll be finishing this, of course, and getting started on some other things as well. I want to bring some stuff over from the Mayhem boards that I recently discovered, including The MisAdventures of Enzo and Matrix; I also see a sequel to the crazy Attack of the Clones, in a Lucas and Star Wars inspired trilogy salute; I will also hopefully revamp Life Spans, the story that would've been story number 7 within the Beginnings Saga if not for the lapse of any ideas. I hope to get that started and then re-preview story 8, Roadrunner and close the entire series with End Game.

A lot of freakin work, but it shall happen! And now, the….

**DISCLAIMER: **I do solemnly swear I do not own Reboot and that I am not in any way making money on this, cause if I was, I wouldn't be in debt right now. I also don't own the song, "Heaven" which is used within this fic. That belongs to Sugar Ray, who apparently have a greatest hits album out. Maybe that will make Mark McGrath stop doing the sleazy Extra show he's on.

**Soundtrack of Love**

_Heaven_

It was amazing how life that come down for him. It had been a random ride, that was for sure; from the time he and his sister had seen the Twin City disaster, to the horrors of the system being opened to the Web, to losing the system's guardian, to him losing that game. He could never imagine how hard it had been in the city, but he knew how hard it had been for him…

_Surrounded by broken hearts_

_Promises torn apart_

_Everybody looking for someone in the dark_

But for one Enzo Matrix, nay just Matrix now, things had definitely changed for the worse after he had lost that game. He had made a promise to Dot, to himself, to Bob that he wouldn't let the system and he had gone and done exactly that. But he felt just horrible at what he had done to AndrAIa. She had just come out of the games and he had put her right back in with his cockiness.

_Got lost on my own_

But even Matrix couldn't deny that being in the games with just a game sprite and a dog was bad. Yes, it was hard jumping from game to game, but he had the game sprite and the dog to keep him company. And over the hours they thought had gone by, that game sprite managed to capture the young guardian/renegade's heart.

_Tongue tied on the phone_

He couldn't say when it happened, but shortly after losing that game, he began seeing AndrAIa in a different light. He had thought her cute way back in Mainframe, but it seemed the more time they were together, the more attractive she became. At first, he took to be she was the only sprite around and of course he'd be noticing girls at his age, but he just couldn't explain why he didn't find other girls intriguing like he did AndrAIa. And it didn't take long for him to absolutely detest any attention she got from another guy.

_Everywhere I look there's a face in a place called home_

The truly most amazing thing about the game sprite was the fact she was always there for him, even when thoughts of never getting home and seeing the faces of his loved ones in despair; crying out and asking why he had abandoned them…she was always right there – talking to him, soothing the horrible images away. And it only took once; the first time he had cried in his sleep and she had comforted him, that he didn't want her to leave. He couldn't let her leave. He needed her.

He loved her.

When he wasn't with her or they argued, he felt like the last sprite in the entire Net and the thought of her leaving him always brought him down. Always.

_Feeling all alone in the middle of the night_

_Feeling all alone and nothing works out right_

In the present, Matrix lay alone in the bed he shared with the tan game sprite that currently occupied his processor. They had been sleeping in the same bed together since they had their first night within the games, so it felt odd not to have her next to him. Since the return of a Web enhanced Megabyte and his defeat, the Principal Office had been a hub of activity. He and Bob had spent the second going over the CPU list, checking those who had made it and notifying the families of those that hadn't.

While they did that, AndrAIa and Mouse had worked on the shields and strengthening the system once more and cutting themselves from the Net again. This whole ordeal – Megabyte posing as Bob and nearly marrying his sister – not only turned his stomach, but made him think of other things as well. As horrible as it was when Megabyte was revealed, it was still a fun time putting this wedding together. It had brought him and his siblings – and he counted Little Enzo in that – together and he hadn't seen Dot so happy since being infected by Daemon; it also made him think of his own future.

He remembered how beautiful he thought his girlfriend looked in her bridesmaid dress and he couldn't help but wonder how she would look in a wedding dress. He had a small daydream, where he was the groom and she was coming down the aisle towards him. And then of course all Dell broke lose and that fantasy was again put on hold while they evaded Megabyte and his hunt.

But in the quiet and the dark, being alone as he was, the fantasy was back.

Lying all alone in the middle of the night Lying in a dream and everything's all right The sound of the front door opening and closing alerted him that AndrAIa was back from another late night session at the P.O. Nanos later, she entered their bedroom and was surprised to see him leaning up in bed. "You're still up?" she asked, changing into her sleep format – one of his shirts – and climbed into bed next to him.

"I was waiting for you." He whispered, lying back down and taking her in his arms. She giggled softly. "What did you do tonight?"

AndrAIa rolled her eyes. "Tried to undo what Megabyte did." She replied. "Mouse and I spent micros trying to put the system back online from where he messed with the core. Luckily we finished and got started on getting the P.O. back in shape." She yawned, then burrowed deeper into his embrace, nuzzling his neck as she did. "What about you, lover?" she asked. "What did you do?"

"Kept Bob away from Dot, with a little help from Enzo." He chuckled. She raised her head to look at him. "Hey, we _tried_ to get them together," he insisted. "Enzo eve had a great plan where he faked an injury that got both of them running, but then he got all excited about something and blew his cover." Again, she looked at him.

"I didn't condone the idea!"

"You just let him learn on his own, right?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

The large shrugged. "Isn't that what older brothers are for?" he asked, innocently.

She chuckled as she laid her head on his chest, snuggling deeper next to him. Matrix watched her, his hand stroking her hair, the other making circles over her scales. Despite everything, this sprite had been with him; through thick and thin. The renegade couldn't see his life without her in it.

"Hey Andri?"

"Hmmm?" came the sleepy reply.

"I love you."

"Mmmm." She cooed, a smile on her face.

"Angelfish?"

She looked at him, surprise and a bit of annoyance at having disturbed her when she was just drifting off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…" he stopped, wondering what exactly he was doing. Sometimes, like Enzo, he would say what he was thinking, without filtering it first. And sometimes, his processor went a mile a nano without stopping to consult the rest of him what was going on.

"Enzo?"

He gazed at her, knowing that his processor and his heart were working on the same idea. All he needed was to get his mouth working along with them. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, grinning when she saw the slim eyebrow raise in question. "I want you to marry me." He blurted, blushing slightly. He had a speech down about what she meant to him and how he couldn't have ever survived without her.

"What?" she laughed.

"AndrAIa, you're everything to me." He began. "I love you, so very much. And…I…I'm asking you to marry me. Will you?"

He was afraid of the reaction. Yes, they had talked about this, in passing or teasing, but he wanted her truly and forever and officially. He let out the breath he was holding when she smiled down at him. "You didn't have to ask." She whispered. "I'd say yes no matter what. I love you, Enzo. I always have and I always will."

"So is that a yes?"

She leaned into him, her lips hovering over his. "What do you think?" she asked, before closing the distance.

_Don't you know I'm in Heaven_

_My feet never touch the ground_

_Now I've found you_

_Heaven, my feet never touch the ground_

_Now I'm in Heaven_

_

* * *

_

_Surrender to a broken heart,_

_Beat down from the start_

_If you think it's over, baby_

_Let me know_

Bob, Guardian 452 of Mainframe, was bored.

No, he wasn't bored, he was just…what was the word? Tired, sick of everything, just…run down to deletion. This new crisis had left a hole in his heart bigger than he ever knew to be possible. Even if Megabyte didn't know that Dot had proposed, he had done his homework while hanging around the Diner and those that occupied it. And that in itself made the guardian seethe. He had wanted to help the virus, as random as the others thought he was, and this is the thanks he got.

Bob wasn't an angry sprite. He got mad on occasion, of course, but nothing unruly. But when he had seen Dot go after Megabyte as the virus headed into the core, that was it. He had tried to be nice, had tried to be understanding and all he got for it was…well, nothing. Phong had said this time his merger with Glitch wouldn't outright delete him – thank the User – but it was still a risky thing to do. Besides, he had no choice. Dot was in trouble and even if things between them could never be the same, he would rather delete than to see her suffer.

And that brought his processor back to her, as it always did.

He should've known he wouldn't stand a chance with an original copy of him. He had been through too much out in the Web to seriously think that Dot would want him, want him the way he was. It caused him no undue amount of pain, of course, but he had known somewhere deep inside. But that didn't stop him from trying; it didn't deter him from trying to separate himself from his keytool so she would love him again; and yes, it nearly did delete him, but…

The blue sprite sighed. This got him nowhere.

He had spent all this time trying to win her back and she had made it clear that it was too soon for her. But she hadn't necessarily said it was over.

* * *

_But it's easier than it seems _

_Find ourselves in a dream _

_If you want to go there, baby_

_Just say so_

She wasn't sure how long she had been pacing, but Dot Matrix knew enough that she had probably worn a hole in the floor.

She had spent the morning in her office, going over files and reports of the chaos that Megabyte inflicted, plus reading the reports Phong and the MU team had given on her brothers' conditions after their showdown with Megabyte. And almost hesitantly, she had looked at one file on how Bob was fairing being remerged with Glitch.

Dot had really done it this time. It had only been a few minutes, but the return of Megabyte would haunt the small system for hours to come. And there was no telling what she herself had done would do…Stopping mid pace, she sighed. How could she have betrayed Bob like this? Was she truly that shallow? She didn't think she was. She had made it known to the guardian that she would need time, that she couldn't get into another relationship with him…or something to that effect…but User, she missed him. Bob had always done a good job of picking her up whenever she was down. And here she was, pushing him away.

This was ridiculous.

"This is ridiculous." She muttered to herself. "I should just call him and tell him I'm basic and I should gravel before him." She took up her pacing again. "I love him, don't I? I asked him to marry me, didn't I? And what happens? A better, safer Bob comes along and I ditch him like a used read-me. When have I ever played things safe?"

She stopped again in mid pace. She gave a defeated sigh. "I always play it safe." She whispered. "And look where that's gotten me of late." She frowned before standing straight, a determined look on her features. "I'm Dot FAQing Matrix." She said. "I own half the system and my own Diner. I've led the people of this system through not one, not two, but three wars. Surely, I have the strength and the confidence to vid one single sprite!"

She took a few deep breaths and again strengthened her resolve.

"Now all I have to do is vid, Bob." She said. However, she continued to stand, looking at the wall in front of her. Nodding her head, she again began to pace. "This is ridiculous." She muttered.

* * *

Feeling all alone in the middle of the night 

_Feeling all alone but nothing works out right_

It was definitely late at night, as well as Bob could figure. And it always singled a bout of nightmares from his time in the Web. He was still reeling from everything; maybe the downtime had finally caught up with him, as he couldn't shake the things he had done and the things he had seen. He didn't know if he would ever be ready to talk about what happen, just like Matrix would never fully go into details about what his experiences were within the games.

_Lying all alone in the middle of the night_

_Lying in a dream and now everything's all right_

It was late, as Bob knew it, which was why it was strange that someone was knocking on his door at the millie. Stumbling into the living room, he leaned against the door jam and asked, "Who is it?"

There was no sound and just as he was about to trudge back to bed, he heard the caller answer him. "It's me."

His eyes widened in surprise and he quickly opened the door to reveal one Dot Matrix on the other side. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He replied, his confusion melting into shocked pleasure. "What're you doing here?"

The commander of Mainframe blushed and looked down at her feet. "I um…" she mumbled. "I wanted to see you. I…I was hoping we could talk." She looked up, dreading the look she would find on his face. As she did, she noticed his sleep attire and instantly cringed. It had taken her all night to build up her courage to come over and she had woken from a deep slumber. She was now 0 for 4. "I woke you up." She blurted, quickly. "Bob, I'm so sorry. I should've called earlier like a normal sprite, but…"

Bob chuckled. "It's fine." He said. "I don't sleep much anyway."

"You should." She said, immediately forgetting her earlier embarrassment. "Especially now after you've…" She stopped and again looked at her feet. Things had never been hard for them before, why was it now? "I didn't come to lecture you, I promise."

"It's okay, Dot, really." They stared at each other before Bob blushed and stood back. "Do you wanna come in?"

The entered and the two sprites were once again silent.

"Bob…"

"Dot…"

The two chuckled. "Ladies first." Said Bob.

"I've been a null to you."

"No you haven't." he said, shaking his head. He saw the look she gave him. "Yes, you have." He corrected, eliciting a sigh from her. "But I understand, Dot. I really do."

"No, you don't." she whispered. "I could easily say that I was under stress from Megaframe and seeing you and Matrix and AndrAIa again, and that it was just too much for me to handle once Daemon came, but…" She took a breath. "I'm not going to make excuses for my behavior. I played it safe and I was wrong. People think I have plans coming out my ears and all I have to do is pull one from my ASCII, but they're wrong. I've always been the planner, while you and Enzo were 'think on your feet and fly by the seat of your pants'.

"Sometimes, having a plan is good; it's excellent. But sometimes you have to think on your feet." Dot walked up to him. "Do you understand, Bob?" she asked, quietly. "When you and Matrix came back, I played it safe, cause I was afraid of all the things that had happened to you both. With Daemon trying to come after you, I thought that could be enough to distract from how sacred I was that you were back; that you were both back. And then when the other…when _he_ stepped from that portal…I played it safe, cause I needed to have something good happen. I needed to have something go right for a change.

"And I was wrong. I played it safe and I was so wrong…and I am so sorry, Bob. I am so sorry."

She was sobbing by now and Bob just couldn't let her continue. Pulling her to him, he held her, soothing her cries with murmurs and squeezing her softly. He pulled back until his forehead rested against hers. "You don't have to be sorry, Dot." He whispered. "Megabyte knew what he was doing when he stepped from that portal and saw us together. He wanted this to happen, wanted to pull us apart. The only thing is, he never counted on the fact that I love you more than anything in the Net and the Web combined and he never counted that I would just let things end this way."

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face. "I love you, Dot Matrix. And I would wait an eternity if it meant I could be with you one second."

Dot stroked his cheek. "I can't wait that long." She said, with a soft smile. "I'm tired of waiting, Bob. I love you, but I…don't know if…"

She was cut off, not by his words, but by his lips on hers. "You know, there is such a thing as a long engagement." He whispered. He smiled at her. "Marry me, Dot."

She returned his smile and straightened up. "No."

"No?"

Bringing his face to hers, she whispered, "I asked _you_, Guardian. Don't think your asking can over ride my asking first."

He chuckled. "When will I learn to never out do you?" He brushed his lips against hers once, then twice more. "At least have lunch with me tomorrow."

"Anytime."

"Anytime that you're not at the P.O.," he asked, cheekily. "Or anytime in general?"

Dot moved from his arms, but he could tell she was trying to hold back a smile. "You're pushing your luck, Guardian." She stated, heading for his apartment door. She waited for him, then kissed him softly as he reached her. "I should go." He could only nod. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." He said, capturing her lips once more. She giggled, pushing him back slightly as she left the apartment and stood in the hallway.

"Good night, Bob."

"Goodnight."

He watched a blush cover her face before she turned and headed down the hall. Closing his door, Bob couldn't help the silly grin that was displayed prominently on his face. He felt light headed, but he knew that was just a side effect of kissing Dot. He couldn't be happier. Yes, they would have to take things slow for a while, but at least their engagement was back on. He had a small smug thought at how Megabyte had failed once again, but his processor quickly switched back to Dot and his grin was once again there. Little did he know, the green sprite that had left also felt the same way.

_Don't you know I'm in _

_Heaven _

_My feet never touch the ground _

_Now that I've found you _

_Heaven _

_My feet never touch the ground _

_Now I've found Heaven_

A/N – And there you have it, guys! This fic is now complete. Please, please check the reviews for anything from me, especially if you're going to rant about how I don't like Dot, which isn't true because I love Dot, and an explanation you can find within the reviews of this fic. Or you can simply email me at or IM me on yahoo or MSN as VelmaD01 (If you have Trillian, this will work as well)


End file.
